Kaoru's Way to Solve Problems
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: A wonderful day for Kaoru gets ruined by a stray woman, intent on spending time with Kenshin. How does kaoru solve most problems? Violence, of course!


This idea came to me when I was listening to Gretchen Wilson's CD (more specifically, "Home Wrecker")in the car...lol! I thought...I wonder what Kaoru would do if a similar situation came to her and Kenshin...? This is my first attempt at a kenshin ficcie, so please be gentile when reviewing...meaning no flames! .

Then I laughed...She'd kick some ass...XD!

DIS

CLAIMER: did anyone catch the DIS above this? No? well, then good! i can be of some importance in this world after all:runs from lawyer with steel brief cases: OKAY! i give! i dont want it! take it!...as long i get to keep hiko-sama! ) and maybe aoshi too...with sano...and kenshin...and enishi...and soujiro just cause hes too adorable to give back! but seriously...if i truly owned RK, do you think id be writing measley little stories about them?

One-shotSong-fic

Home Wrecker

A new day arose, bright and happy. A certain red-head was already awake, currently working on laundry in the yard. From the beautiful home behind him, and young woman came out, yawning, her body still tired from just waking.

Kenshin rose his head.

" Good morning, Miss Kaoru. I trust you slept well?"

Kaoru smiled as she turned to her friend, and secret love.

" Why, yes, Kenshin. I did. And you?"

He smiled warmly to her.

" This one slept very well, that I did."

The morning was wonderful for Kaoru. Kenshin was awake, already brightening her day; the birds were singing; the sun was shining; Yahiko wasn't-

" UGLY! I'm hungry! Wait! Why am I telling you? If you cook, we'll all die!" The twerp...erm...I mean, young man came off of the porch to..."greet" his kendo instructor.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. How DARE he ruin her day! She began to stomp towards, her fist rising abover her head, ready to strike the boy, until she heard a soft chuckle followed by a soft voice.

" Miss Kaoru, this is certainly not the best way to start a morning, that it is not."

She turned her glare to the innocent man standing next to the laundry tub. She watched him flinch under her gaze, chuckling nervously as he tried to edge away from her view.

" Of course, Miss Koaru, this one doesn't know everything! Eh heh..."

Yahiko grumbled." Stand up to her, Kenshin! You could beat her! Hell, you could beat her blindfolded, AND with your hands tied behind your back!"

Kenshin's eyes shot to the young ward, wide and bewildered. Did Yahiko really think that he would do such a thing?

" Surely, you jest, Yahiko! This one would be slaughtered by Miss Kaoru! This one wouldn't stand a chance!"

Kaoru just sighed, tired of the argument. She walked back inside, getting things out for Kenshin so he could prepare breakfast. Eggs, some bacon, rice...you know...food!

When she realized that they no longer had any tofu, she called out to Kenshin.

" Kenshin! We need to go to town today! No tofu!"

She heard a faint, " Yes, Miss Kaoru! I will leave immediately!"

She ran outside, just in time to see him heading towards the gate.

" Wait! I want to go with you."

His head swiveled around until he found her, running after him. He waited for her by the gate, and when she reached it, he opened it, motioning for her to walk out first. She nodded her thanks, and walked slow, knowing he would walk faster to reach her.

When he did, he walked silently next to her, smiling happily as though he were content to just be near her.

She smiled. Days like this were just so wonderful! She got to spend time with Kenshin and...

Who was that young woman walking toward them? Her hair was up nicely, and she looked innocent enough...or atleast she would have if her kimono hadn't been a couple sizes too small...

And was that wench DARING enough to walk to Kaoru's best friend? The best friend that SHE loved more than anything!

One thought ran through Kaoru's mind at that moment:

' Oh HELL no!'

Kenshin just continued to smile as the young woman stopped in front of him, smiling sweetly, and batting her eyelashes.

He justgaveher a polite 'Hello!'.

" Sir? Can you help me? I seem to have misplaced something. Can you help me find it?" She asked, her voice butterscotch sweet...enough that it gave Kaoru a toothache.

Kaoru's eyes immediately narrowed.

Just who did that skank think she was? Asking for Kenshin like that! Hmph!

And of course, thorughout this whole time, Kenshin was COMPLETELY oblivious to Kaoru's fuming head. He simply nodded his head, then looked shocked for a moment.

" I will, that is...if Miss Kaoru will let this one?"

Kaoru looked at him. He looked so hopefull. Like he was happy to help a random person. Because he was. A new way to atone for his past. Help anyone in need. She sighed. He just looked so happy. And just as she was about to make her decision known...

" Sir, do you really need her permission? I think you look able enough to think on your own. Don't bother with her. Just come help me find my item." The hooker-look-a-like exclaimed. She leaned over a bit, her kimono slipping loose a bit, showing flesh.

Kenshin's eyes widened impossibly large.

Kaoru's eyes widened, then turned red.

" THAT'S IT!"

The young girl looked at her, her eyes questioning.

" Now, you listen here, you...you...hooker!" she yelled, gathering everyone's attention.

" Miss Kaoru, please. The morning was so going so well. Remember? We were on our way to get some groceries!"

Kaoru's fiery gaze turned to him, daring him to utter so much as another peep. He gave a small ' Eep!' before cowering away, feeling himself grow shorter than he already was. He felt one-inch tall.

The young woman watched him.

" Why do you listen to her? Can't you see? She's angered too easily. You need someone that can lay back. Someone who will be more than happy to show you a good time. Someone who...Ugh!"

Kaoru had had enough. So she did the first thing that came to mind. Her fist + the girl's nose pain for girl SILENCE from girl.

Kaoru smiled. Yep. Her day just got better. One horrid skank down, the rest of them to go! She mentally screamed.' IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WILLING TO TRY ME?'

Her gaze wandered around to see all the other women hiding behind various objects. Kaoru's smile got wider. This just couldn't get better! Well, it could...but that wasn't going to happen. Kenshin didn't love her. He loved Tomoe.

Her smile disappeared. She turned to see Kenshin staring at her, until he walked up to her, grasping her hand that attacked the young woman.

He inspected it.

" Miss Kaoru! Are you alright? Is your hand okay? Does this one need to contact Megumi-san?"

She smiled softly. She might as well enjoy this. This would probably be as far as they got.

" No, Kenshin. I'm fine. Thank you, though."

He smiled to her, nodding. He turned his head back to the town. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

" Miss Kaoru, shall we continue or shopping?"

She nodded, her arms crossing into her sleeves. Kenshin did the same as he began walking beside her again. When he turned to look at her, however, she seemed distant. And troubled.

' This look certainly does not fit her, that it does not.'

He didn't bother with it for now, knowing that if something was truly bothering her, she would eventually tell him if she wanted him to know.

----------------------------------  
After the rest of the day has passed. It is currently night-time.  
----------------------------------

Kaoru sat on the porch, and wrapped her right arm around the pole next to her. She began looking out at everything. She then looked more specifically at the gate.

' He left me through this once before. He'll do it again.'

He had told her that was what he did with his life. That's why he was called a wanderer. He never permanently stayed at one place. He traveled, leaving when he saw fit.

' That's what he's gonna do to you, too. He's done it before. What's to say he won't do it again?'

She sighed a heavy sigh, not hearing the shoji door open and close. Nor did she hear the patter of footsteps, leading to her. But she DID notice something moving next to her. She jumped a bit, startled.

It was only Kenshin. She gave him a small smile, no longer feeling up to giving a beaming one. What would be the point?

" Miss Kaoru? Is there something troubling you that you would like to talk to this one about?"

She just looked at him, her head tilting to her shoulder a bit. She smiled a sad smile, before shaking her head.

" No, but thank you anyway, Kenshin. I really appreciate it."

Kenshin watched her. She had that far off look again. Her head was resting against the pole, as he moved closer to her. He watched to gauge her reaction, but she didn't even seem to notice. What was really bothering her? She was always happy around him...So why the big change?

He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hoping she didn't push him away. He really wanted to help her. She seemed to flinch at his touch.

Maybe...maybe he'd done something wrong? Maybe it wasn't that he did someting wrong...Maybe he just didn't do something at all...?

" Miss Kaoru, am I the cause of your sadness?"

Kaoru lifted her head slowly. He didn't say 'this one'. He called himself a person. That made her smile a bit. She figured she couldn't hold the tears any longer. They kept trying to fight their way out, to roll down her cheeks. She just leaned further until her head was resting on his shoulder.

She finally voiced her troubles.

" Are you going to leave again, Kenshin?"

He looked down to her, surprised. Was THIS what was truly bothering her! Well, that was an easy answer...

" Only if you wish me to. I would love to stay, but if...you would be happier if I left, then I will leave. Just tell me when."

Kaoru's tears finally fell. He was so kind.

" No, Kenshin. Stay. I want you to stay. Please?" she whispered. She slowly brought her arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

His other arm snaked around her shoulders, squeezing firmly, before he rested his head on her own.

" Then I will not leave."

One problem down, one more to go. To tell him how she felt. Would he reject her? Tell her Tomoe was the only one to hold his heart? She hoped not, because if she didn't say it tonight, it would never get said.

" Kenshin, I...umm..." she started, but unable to finish.

Kenshin mumbled, " Miss Kaoru, please tell me what else is troubling you."

She closed her eyes tightly, and sucked in as much breath as she could.

" I love you."

There. Said it. Finally. She held her breath, waiting for his response, until she could hold it no longer.She felt him move under her. She released him, and looked down.

' I knew I shouldn't have said anything! Why can't I just ever keep my mouth shut!'

She felt a hand on under her chin, attempting to lift her face. Soon, she was gazing into pools of a soft hued lavender, surrounded by the flames that were his hair.

" Miss Kaoru...I..."

Tears were forming in her eyes. She knew it. He couldn't say it. Her eyes closed slowly, wishing that this were just some nightmare. A nightmare that she would wake up from. Any minute now...

' Come on! Someone wake me up, and tell me I slept in again!'

She could feel him coming closer, but she didn't open her eyes. She was still trying to convince herself to wake up before Yahiko decided to do it for her.

What she didn't expect was the soft voice to send special words to her ear.

" Kaoru, dear, I love you, too."

Her eyes shot open, seeing nothing but him. He was REALLY close. And they had just confessed their love for each other. In all the romance stories she had read, the couple kissed for the first time. Maybe this wasn't such a nightmare afterall...

She felt a slight pressure on her lips, which caused her eyes to open wide. It was just a moment before she realized what was going on. Kenshin. Himura. Was. Kissing. Her.

As soon as she came back to her senses, she began to respond softly. She felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her close, and so he could hold her closer, they rose to their knees. Her arms wound their way to his neck, making their kiss deeper.

It wasn't long before they parted for air, seeing as it IS a necessity for life.

Kenshin brought his forehead down to her's, closing his eyes for a moment, before reopening them. He had to see if he wasn't dreaming. To make sure the scenary wasn't his bedroom, with the sunlight filling it in the morning moments.

She was still there, looking as beautifull as ever, the moonlight hitting the side of her face, causing the pale, smooth skin to glow a soft blue-silver. He leaned in for another soft, chaste kiss, recieving it. He smiled.

" See, Kaoru? Why would I want to leave? I have everything I want here. Everything I need is right...(soft kiss)...here."

Kaoru smiled. This turned out MUCH better than she had planned.

It wasn't long before she gave a soft, quiet yawn. She could hear Kenshin chuckle.

" Koishii, I believe you require rest. Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

She smiled when she heard his sentiment towards her. She nodded, feeling him standing up, standing as well when he offered her his hands to help.

Once she was fully standing, and was done stretching, her hand was caught in his, and they walked down the hall, together, to her room. They stopped at her door, looking at each other one last time before bed. They both smiled to each other, still holding hands. Kenshin leaned in to whisper goodnight, and before he completely rose up again, he gave her a soft kiss again.

She sighed happily. The day...no...her entire LIFE couldn't get any better. That was what she thought until nearly a week later.

-----------------------  
morning, almost a week later. I swear...this is almost done...  
-----------------------

They were in town, yet again, for some food. This time, rice.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked together, their hands and fingers linked. Both were smiling their best...

Until Kaoru saw the hooker from before. She strode up to Kenshin, YET AGAIN, and tried to make a move on him.

" Come on, sweety. We can get away from here, and you can get away from her! Come on! I'll show you a good time! And my friends will help!"

Her nose looked a bit odd, but everyone knew why.

Kenshin glanced over to see Kaoru fuming, her face entirely red. He took his hand from her's and placed it around her waist, bringing her closer.

" I'm fine, Miss. Really. I'm happy with just her. And as a hint, I'll tell you to start running, okay?"

The girl's eyes widened as she saw another fist flying towards her face. She ducked and ran back to the heart of town.

Kenshin watched, smiling. He then turned to see Kaoru looking up at him, lovingly. He wrapped his other arm around her waist for a hug. He smiled to her, and she smiled back.

Kaoru laughed at something random.

" What is it, Kaoru?"

" Ha! Just think about it! If it weren't for that girl, we wouldn't be like this now."

Kenshin stopped to think. What did the girl do?

He continued to think it over until it came to him. The moment the girl left the first time, was when he noticed Kaoru was sad. So, Kaoru was right. Not that he'd ever tell her she was wrong...

He nodded.

" Yes, it is funny, isn't it?"

They both laughed lightly, before walking into town, hand in hand. Before reaching the official town gate, though, Kenshin dipped down for one more kiss.

END!

this has been a one-shot, provided to you, the reader, by lil' ol' me! Neko-Yuff16!

I'm actually kinda proud of it! so cute and fluffy, don't you think? lol! anyway! i dont even need to ask, but could ya spare a person some time, and review? Please? Pretty please? i'll let you take a free look at soujiro! and he'll even fight someone too! awe! isn't he just so cute XD!

I'll highly 'preciate it!


End file.
